


Cambio de perspectiva

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tiene once años cuando la casa Stilinski arde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambio de perspectiva

Derek tiene once años cuando la casa Stilinski arde.

Es de noche y hay partido de lacrosse en la secundaria, ha ido junto a su familia a ver el partido a pesar de las quejas de Peter, que prefiere el basquet. Stiles Stilinski, el mayor de los primos, está sentado en la banca y sólo su padre ha ido a verlo, no se sabe por qué. El señor Stilinski es uno de los oficiales que trabaja con su madre y, aunque se llevan bien, no suele venir con su familia a casa.

Los Stilinski son raros. Una familia grande (aún más que la suya) viviendo junta en el medio del bosque. La gente dice cosas raras de ellos, pero Claudia Stilinski es una de las mejores doctoras en el hospital y todo el mundo la ama, así que no suele ser nada muy grave.

La cuestión es que solo Stiles y su padre están en el partido cuando comienza a verse la columna de humo viniendo del bosque y antes de que el teléfono de su madre suene, los dos Stilinski ya han abandonado los terrenos del colegio, corriendo desesperados hacia la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta su padre a su madre, viéndola muy pálida luego de cortar la llamada.

—La casa de los Stilinski… se está incendiando. Toda la familia está atrapada dentro.

No, toda no.

Las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía inunda la tranquilidad de la noche en Beacon Hills y por un descuido de Talia, Derek y Laura se escabullen en su patrullero.

Cuando llegan al lugar ya están sacando los cadáveres. Stiles y su padre lloran abrazados sobre el cuerpo de Claudia Stilinski. Melissa McCall, tía de Stiles, es la única sobreviviente pero no saben si va a sobrevivir. Todos los demás están muertos.

Derek ve la casa arder y a Stiles llorando y por un terrorífico segundo se pregunta qué haría él en su lugar.

Qué haría si acabara de perderlo todo.

***

Todo el pueblo acude al funeral.

La señora McCall ha sobrevivido pero está en estado catatónico. Hay trece féretros en el servicio, todos con la tapa cerrada porque la familia quedó casi calcinada. Stiles y su padre parecen muertos en vida, casi como si ellos también estuvieran en ataúdes.

Derek va no sólo para acompañar a su madre, sino porque Scott McCall (hijo de Melissa) era uno de sus compañeros de clase. No solían hablar mucho pero era un niño divertido y siempre estaba lleno de vida. No puede creer que no va a verlo nunca más.

Sabe que Scott y Stiles eran como hermanos, posiblemente mejores amigos. Se llevaban cinco años pero eran inseparables y Derek trata de imaginarse lo que sería perder a Cora o a Laura. Es demasiado doloroso y decide mejor concentrarse en Stiles.

Le gustaría decirle algo para consolarlo, para hacerlo sonreír otra vez. Stiles tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, la ha visto muchas veces cuando iba a buscar a Scott al colegio. Le sonreía al chico y a veces, si lo atrapaba mirándolos, a él también.

Es su turno de dar las condolencias y su madre comienza a hablar con el señor Stilinski, diciéndole cosas que quizás no lo hagan sentir mejor pero sí lo harán sentir acompañado y Stiles está tan triste, sus ojos están rojos por haber llorado y Derek no sabe qué hacer, nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos, no sabe cómo manejarlos ni qué hacer con ellos pero quiere _tanto_ que Stiles sonría y…

En un arranque se acerca a Stiles, abrazándolo con fuerza. El chico parece paralizarse un instante y Derek ve como su madre lo mira sorprendida y el señor Stilinski preocupado, pero un segundo después Stiles rompe en llanto y corresponde el abrazo. No sabe qué lo hace hacerlo. Apenas se conocen, han hablado un puñado de veces, él y Scott no eran muy amigos, pero… Pero quizás está ayudando de alguna forma, así que cierra la boca y se queda junto a Stiles el resto de la ceremonia.

Los Stilinski dejan el pueblo al día siguiente y Derek está seguro de que no va a verlos nunca más.

***

—No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonta de perder tus anteojos —gruñe, caminando detrás de Laura, con Cora pisándole los talones.

—¿Te digo que me mordió un _jodido lobo_ y a ti sólo te preocupan mis lentes?

—¿Laura va a convertirse en hombre lobo? —pregunta Cora, con los restos de inocencia de sus diez años.

—Los hombres lobos no existen. Y en todo caso sería mujer lobo, Monstruo.

Cora le tira del cabello y no necesita verla para saber que lo mira indignado.

—¡No me digas monstruo, Conejo!

—¿Quieren callarse los dos? Cora, bájate de ahí y ayúdame a buscar mis lentes.

Están los tres en eso (y mejor encontrarlos, porque Laura necesita demasiado aumento y sus lentes siempre son carísimos), cuando de pronto Derek levanta la mirada.

Ahí, a unos metros de ellos, está Stiles Stilinski.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto es propiedad privada.


End file.
